Just one night together
by Zero2o11
Summary: It's Fox McCloud and Krystal's one year anniversary and Fox wants to make the night one the vixen won't soon forget, but not every plan go's as the planner wants how will Fox deal with the new problems and make the night wonderful for his girlfriend?


Just one night together

Starfox fanfiction

By Zero2o11

It's Fox McCloud and Krystal's one year anniversary and Fox wants to make the night one the vixen won't soon forget, but not every plan go's as the planner wants how will Fox deal with the new problems and make the night wonderful for his girlfriend?

Hey it's Zero2o1o with another Starfox fanfiction, now this one will be very graphic and there will be cursing and blood I'm just letting you know now so I don't get in trouble with . I hope you enjoy

Chapter one: Just one night together

Fox McCloud the leader of the great Starfox team was in his bedroom trying to tie his bow tie, but he couldn't get it just right "ahhhh come on stupid bow tie why won't you stay put" the orange male fox groaned as he tried to fix the bow tie around his neck. He hated wearing the bow tie it choked him and was very uncomfortable but he had to wear it, tonight was his and his girlfriend Krystal's one year anniversary and he was taking her to the nicest restaurant in the city. After a minute of messing with the bow tie Fox finally got it on straight "uh man Krystal your lucky I love you other wise I would never wear this damn thing" Fox said before picking up his shoulder holster and put it on, he then picked up his father's Walther P99 and checked the clip to make sure it was full before reloading it and put it in the holster. Fox didn't go anywhere without his gun, he had no choice he had made a lot of enemies that wanted to kill him plus it was useful to scare off any would be robbers that were dumb enough to try to rob him. Fox then went to his closet to pick out one of his dress jackets, when he did he put it on and left his bedroom "well mom dad I'm off wish me luck" Fox said to a picture of his parents that was sitting on a countertop that separated the livingroom from the kitchen. Fox knew his parents would of loved Krystal almost as much as he did if they were still alive and they would of been bugging him to marry Krystal and make them some grandchildren this just made Fox laugh a bit as he grabbed his apartment keys and headed out.

As Fox made his way to the elevators he saw a beautiful cat with light brown fur and lime green eyes standing at the elevator doors "good evening Jen, my you look lovely this evening" Fox said playfully as he walked up to the elevator "your not to bad looking yourself McCloud, you getting married or something?" Jen replied in just as playful tone as Fox but she wasn't flirting with him cause she knew Fox was dating Krystal and she knew he would never cheat on her "hehehe no tonight is my and Krystal's one year anniversary and I'm taking her to Au pieds du cochon" Fox commented as he fixed his bow tie in a cocky manner "wow Au pieds du cochon that's a great restaurant Krystal sure is a lucky girl" Jen gasped while raising one eye brow making Fox shift a bit. Fox had known Jen ever since they were little but she still made him feel a little uneasy at times not just because she was good looking but she would sometimes question him about his girlfriends "so you planning to get lucky tonight Fox?" Jen asked making Fox's face turn crimson as he thought about what she said "hahahaha hahahahahahaha I was joking Fox man I can't believe I can still get you with that joke" the light brown cat laughed just as the elevator doors opened. Fox gave his friend a disproving frown clearly not finding her joke that funny "oh lighten up Fox why can't you ever take a joke?" Jen said in a smart ass tone before walking into the elevator with Fox right behind her "cause your jokes are childish and are always about me having sex" Fox replied sharply before hitting the button to close the doors "at least I'm not acting like I'm trying to please my dead parents" Jan started but quickly regretted what she said knowing she had gone to far"oh god Fox I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I just lost my temper" she apologized hoping her friend would forgive her for her rude comment. Fox was unusually silent it made Jen worried at he was going to start yelling at her or do something much worse "Fox?, I'm sorry" Jen said softly noticing the look of anger in his green eyes. The orange fox turned his head to face her his eyes were full of fury "don't you ever talk about my parents like that again Jennifer, you have no idea what it's like to lose them, you've have no idea the sorrow that comes with losing both your parents at the age I did" Fox started shouting making the cat shrink in fear, she had never seen Fox this angry before "I wish I could have my parents back I would give anything to have them back,god I would give everything I had to see them again" Fox continue shouting making both his paws into fists as the anger filled him, but when he saw how much he was scaring Jen he loosen his fists and quickly apologized to his friend "I'm sorry Jen, I shouldn't of yelled at you like that I went to far" he then pulled her in for a hug wanting her to know he forgave her for what she said about his parents. The two friends broke their hug and saw that they won't alone there was a family of bunnies, a fox couple and a few kits "uh sorry about that I didn't know you guys were in here" Fox apologized as his cheeks started going red again "mommy mommy it's Fox McCloud" one of the kits who were only seven said to her mother while hopping happily up and down in joy and pointing at Fox "I know Zooey, but you shouldn't point it's rude. I'm sorry mr. McCloud my daughter is a big fan" Zooey's mother said to her daughter then apologized to Fox who couldn't help but chuckler a little at how happy the kit was to see him "can I have you're autograph please?" Zooey's brother who was about four asked him well holding his paws together hoping Fox would say yes and he did. Fox signed autographs for every child that was in the elevator before it reached the ground floor and everyone got off "wow Fox does that happen often?" Jen asked as she and Fox got off the elevator "yeah it does" Fox answered laughing a little at how surprised Jen looked when all the kids started asking him for his autograph "it comes with the job Jen I'm used to it by now" Fox continued before opening the door for Jen and followed her outside "I'll see you later Fox I have a date of my own bye" Jen said before walking over to a red BMW and got in it and drove away. Fox watched the BMW drive down the street before walking over to his own car and got in it "dad you were right I'll never understand women" Fox said to himself before starting up his car and drove off to Krystal's apartment.

The blue vixen's apartment was only a few blocks from his so it didn't take Fox long to get there. When Fox got to the apartment he parked then opened the glove box and pulled out a small box and opened it showing him a engagement ring Peppy had given him "here's hoping you say yes" the male fox said before closing the glove box and putting the engagement ring in his jacket pocket. Fox had been planning to ask Krystal to marry him for the last two months but he couldn't think of a good way to do it till Peppey told him to take Krystal to Au pieds du cochon cause that was where James had asked Vixy to marry him. Fox made a note to thank Peppy the next time he saw the old hare before getting out of the car and walked to the apartment building.

The male fox had to take the elevator cause Krystal lived on the fourth floor and when he got to the floor he walked down the hall to his girlfriend's apartment. Fox knocked a couple times before hearing the sweetest voice he had ever heard "one second please" she called before opening the door "hi Foxy, oh you look so handsome" the blue vixen greeted when she saw her boyfriend wearing his black tuxedo. Fox was speechless cause Krystal was wearing a strapless ruby red dress at hugged tightly to her body showing the male fox her bodies curves "what is it?, am I so beautiful that you have no words left?" Krystal asked giggling at the look on Fox's face, the male shaked his head coming back to reality when he realize the vixen was talking to him "my bad pigeon it's just I've never seen a more beautiful woman then you" Fox replied as he started to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. Before he knew what had happen Krystal locked her lips with his and wrapped her arms around his neck "your one hell of a sweet talker you know that" Krystal giggled when she broke her kiss and looked deep into the male Fox's green eyes "you can thank my dad for that he raised me right" Fox replied before peppering the blue vixen's face with a few kisses "you want to come in?, I still need to get ready" Krystal commented before taking the male's paw in her own and lead him into her apartment.

Krystal's apartment was a good size and was very comfortable looking "take a seat I'll be a few minutes" the vixen told her boyfriend before heading to her bedroom. Fox sat in the living room on one of Krystal's white couches, it was very soft and comfortable "so Fox where are we going for our anniversary dinner?" Krystal asked from the bedroom while she put on her earrings "I want it to be a surprise Krystal so you're going to have to wait and see" Fox called back before pulling out the box that had the engagement ring and popped it open then quickly closed it so Krystal wouldn't see it "that's not going to be the only surprise your going to get tonight" Fox said under his breath while smiling slyly as he thought about how happy Krystal would be when he asked her to marry him. 20 minutes later Krystal came out of her bedroom and grabbed her purse "I'm ready Fox" Krystal said as she walked over to the couch "ok and may I say you look lovely" Fox replied before getting off the couch and followed his Krystal out of the apartment. The two foxes walked down the hall holding each others paws happy they had each other in their lives "after you my dear" Fox said when the elevator door opened "thank you" Krystal cooed running her paw under Fox's chin as she walked past him "man what an ass...oh god I shouldn't be thinking that!" Fox thought to himself as he stared at his girlfriend's backside, right away Fox started hoping Krystal wasn't reading his mind cause if she did he would be in trouble "Fox is something the matter?" Krystal asked when she saw the odd look on the male fox's face "oh uh no nothing's wrong I was just thinking how great you look tonight" Fox lied feeling bad he had to lie to the woman he loved so much "Fox you sure know how to make a girl feel special" Krystal said in a sweet and loving voice. Fox gave the vixen a loving smile feeling like shit for lying to his girlfriend.

Fox and Krystal got out of the elevator and head to Fox's car. When they got to the car Fox opened the passager side for Krystal who thanked him as she got in the car, Fox quickly walked over to the driver side and got in this started the car and drove out of the apartment parking lot.

Fox drove to the highway while talking the whole way with Krystal about their past and some of the funny things that had happen over the last year "hey Fox could you put on the radio?" Krystal asked giving Fox a big smile knowing it made the male do what ever she wanted "yeah sure thing pigeon" Fox replied before turning the car radio on, Fox found a radio station that he like it was playing a good song that had a nice beat to it.

Chorus:

We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

"Oh I love this song Fox" Krystal said happily before she started to sing along.

Say you don't know me or recognize my face

Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place

Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight

Too many runaways eating up the night

Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember

We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Fox just listened to Krystal's singing it was so beautiful he could listen to it all day and night.

Chorus:

We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Someone always playing corporation games

Who cares they're always changing corporation names

We just want to dance here someone stole the stage

They call us irresponsible write us off the page

As Krystal sang along with the song Fox turn onto the turned onto pike and street that had several different restaurants and stores "are we there yet Fox?" Krystal asked as she looked out the window "almost" Fox answered before Krystal kissed him on the cheek and went back to singing.

Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember

We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Fox started humming along he couldn't help it the beat of the song was very up lifting.

It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street

Police have got the choke hold, oh then we just lost the beat

Who counts the money underneath the bar

Who rides the wrecking ball in to our rock guitars

Don't tell us you need us, 'cos we're the ship of fools

Looking for America, coming through your schools

Sure enough the fox couple were singing together while tapping on the wheel and the dashboard.

(I'm looking out over that Golden Gate bridge

Out on another gorgeous sunny Saturday, not seein' that bumper to bumper traffic)

Don't you remember ('member)('member)

(It's your favorite radio station, in your favorite radio city

The city by the bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps)

Fox acted like he was the one doing the news reported knowing it would make Krystal laugh which it did.

Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember

We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Fox had never been this happy in is whole life and tonight he would ask Krystal to spend the rest of her life with him.

We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll

(We built, we built this city) built this city (We built, we built this city)

When the song ended Fox and Krystal looked at each other and broke out laughing they had never had this much fun in there whole lives "that was so fun Fox, you have an amazing singing voice" Krystal laughed as she leaned her head on Fox's strong shoulder "not as amazing as your's pigeon" Fox replied before carefully kissing the top of the blue vixen's head while still keeping an eye on the road. A few more songs played all the while the couple sang along, after another 30 minutes of driving they finally got to the restaurant "oh my god Fox you're taking me to Au pieds du cochon, you're the greatest boyfriend ever!" the blue vixen gasped when she saw the name of the restaurant Fox was taking her too "of course Krystal it's our one year anniversary and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me" Fox replied as he parked the car and got a huge kiss from Krystal. They're tongues fought with each other for a while wanting to get the upper hand on the other but they soon broke apart cause they really needed air "holy...shit...that was...an...amazing kiss" Fox gasped as he tried to get air into his lungs "you...took...the words...right out of...my mouth" Krystal replied gasping for air as well. they kissed again then Fox got out and opened the door for Krystal, who thanked him and then started walking to the restaurant. On the way Fox wrapped his arm around Krystal's mid section pulling her close to him wanting her to never leave his side.

They got inside and walked up to the light blue falcon with yellow eyes standing at the front of the restaurant so he could seat people "Bonsoir, comment puis-je vous aider?,(good evening, how may I help you?) the falcon asked in French making Krystal worry that Fox didn't understand him "Soirée avoir une table pour deux sous le nom de Fox McCloud( evening I have a table for two under the name Fox McCloud)" Fox replied in prefect French surprising Krystal "you never told me you could speak French" Krystal said looking at her boyfriend in amazement "yeah my dad made me learn lots of different languages when I was a kit" Fox replied giving Krystal a cocky smile before being told to follow the falcon which they did "so how many languages do you speak" Krystal asked as she was seated at a table. Fox thought for a minute "uh I think like four or five" Fox said after using his fingers to work out what languages he knew "wow that's amazing, which languages do you speak?" The blue vixen asked wanting to know more about her boyfriend's language skills "let me think I speak English, French, German, Hebrew and Spanish, I also speak Irish" Fox answered making Krystal look at him in shock "could you say something in Irish?" The vixen asked now leaning forward and looking deep into Fox's eyes "ok, Tá tú an madra is áille mé feicthe riamh" he replied in English first then switched to Irish "what did you say?" Krystal asked wanting to know what Fox said to her "I said your the most beautiful vixen I've ever seen" Fox answered putting his paw on top of Krystal's paw "Danke Fox, was Sie dachten, Sie waren der einzige, der eine andere Sprache sprechen könnte?(what you thought you were the only one who could speak a different language?" Krystal replied in German making Fox nearly fall out of his chair "Wow Krystal Sie Deutsch sprechen, können Sie sprechen eine andere Sprache?(wow Krystal you speak German, can you speak any other languages?)" Fox commented in German as he fixed himself on his chair "no Germans the only other language I can speak besides English"Krystal said smiling sexily at Fox making him sweat.

A minute later a waiter came to they're table he was a silver fox with dark blue eyes that really stood out from his fur "hello my name is Jacques (James) and I will be your waiter tonight, can I get you anything to drink?" Jacques greeted the fox couple who were looking over the menu "yes I we have a bottle of the Pouilly Fuissé please" Fox replied before checking with Krystal if that was ok with her and it was "ah that's a very good wine, I'll be back with your drink in a moment"Jacques commented happily before walking off to go where the restaurant stored their wine "Fox can I ask why your father made you learn Hebrew? Not that there's anything wrong with that " Krystal asked Fox who was looking over the menu "oh he didn't my best friend did back I first met him" Fox answered now looking up from the menu "hold on you told me Falco been your friend since you two were kids, so Falco's jewish, why didn't he tell anyone I would of been more then happy to celebrate Hanukkah with him" Krystal said now feeling bad for not celebrating the jewish holiday with Falco more often "well he asked me not to say anything cause he didn't really want to celebrate Hanukkah cause he thought no one else would want to celebrate with him" Fox told the vixen who started looking over the menu again "well when Hanukkah comes the whole team going to celebrate it" Krystal replied while she tried to decide what she wanted.

Five minutes later Jacques returned with a bottle of Pouilly Fuissé in a bucket of ice and two wine glasses "here you are sir" Jacques said as he put the bucket on the table and put the two glasses in front of Fox and Krystal before opening the wine bottle and poured it into the glasses "thank you" Fox said after the waiter was done "are you ready to order?" Jacques asked as he pulled out a note pad and pen "I'll have the Far Breton (flan with prunes)" Krystal commented while she closed her menu and put it on the table "and I'll have the Kouign amann (galette made flaky with high proportion of butter)" Fox told the waiter who took the menus and headed for the kitchen "to a year with the most beautiful,funniest and caring vixen in the whole world" Fox toasted to Krystal who was more then happy to return the toast "and to a year with the most handsome guy I've ever met" Krystal returned the toast before the two foxes tipped the glasses together. Fox had a big stupid smile on his face as he drank his wine "hey Krystal you love me not just because I'm handsome?" Fox asked not knowing why he was asking that dumb question "I love you because your the bravest, smartest and pure hearted fox I've ever met you know that Fox" Krystal answered as she look Fox in a loving and caring way making the male fox smile even bigger "yeah your right I was just being a moron my bad" Fox laughed as he fixed his bow tie. Krystal giggled at her boyfriend finding the look on his face very cute.

"Fox do you think your parents would like me if they were still alive?" Krystal asked as she played with the rim of her wine glass "you kidding me my mom and dad would love you hell they would be telling me we should get..." but Fox stopped when he was about to say the word married and remembered the engagement ring that was in his jacket pocket "crap crap crap now I'm screwed she going to read my mind, wait she wouldn't do that she respects my personal space" Fox thought to himself while trying to look at anything but the blue vixen sitting across the table from him "hey Krystal I'll be back in a minute I got to use the bathroom" Fox told his date before getting up and walked to the bathroom that was across the room. Fox opened the bathroom door and headed to the sank and used his paws to soak his face "ah man I've seen that look before your planning to pop the big question aren't you?" a old gray hare who was standing next to the row of sanks "how you know?" Fox asked as he grabbed a towel and dried his face "cause I was in the same position when I was you're age" the old hare replied as he fixed his vest then walked over to Fox "I don't know if we should get married, I have nothing to offer her" Fox sighed leaning forward on the sank and looked into the mirror "that's not true mr. McCloud, your a brave, honorable and damn right the greatest pilot since you're father so I think you have a lot to offer miss Krystal, you shouldn't sell yourself short kid" the old hare told the male fox who turned his head to face the hare "you really think so?"Fox asked as he stood up right and pulled out the box that had the engagement ring and opened it "thanks for all your help" Fox said as he was about to pull out his wallet but was stopped by the hare "no need kid, it's the least I can do I owned your dad" the hare comment before standing at attention "captain William B. Bennett sir" William said giving Fox a salute who saluted back "how did you know my dad?" Fox asked now sitting on the edge of the sank "me and your old man were in the same unit before he started Starfox, he was a good man I was really sad when I heard he died" William answered while he fixed the hand towels and bottles that were on the countertop "hey William I should get back to Krystal, she may think I left thanks for all you're help" Fox said before putting the engagement box back in his jacket pocket and headed back to his table.

As Fox walked back to his table he saw that Krystal was gone "oh no uh crap" Fox said before sitting down in his chair now on the edge of crying "oh man I totally fucked up she's gone" Fox told himself putting his head in his paws in self regret "Fox what's wrong" Krystal asked making the male fox look up at her "you're still here I thought you left" Fox nearly shouted but was able to hold it back before hopping out of his chair and pulled the vixen in for a hug "yeah Fox I only went to fix my makeup" Krystal replied in surprise returning the hug "I don't ever want to lose you Krystal I love you" Fox said softly before kissing his girlfriend on the lips not caring people were looking at them "I love you too Fox" Krystal replied after they broke they're kiss then she sat back in her chair. Fox sat back in his own chair feeling really stupid for thinking Krystal left him. Krystal smiled at Fox who returned the smile as he rubbed the vixen's fore arm lovingly. As the two foxes looked into each others eyes all the heartache and sorrow that had claim so much of their lives just seemed to disappear, they were truly happy "you sure are a hopeless romantic, you know that?" Krystal joked making Fox turn crimson at her comment "yeah but I'm your hopeless romantic" Fox joked back before kissing the blue vixen's knuckles "flattery will only get you so far mr. McCloud" Krystal cooed giving the male fox a wink and sticked the front part of her tongue out playfully.

The couple were so busy looking into each others eyes they didn't notice Jacques walking up to their table with their food "here is you're the Far Breton (flan with prunes)" Jacques said as he put the vixen's plate in front of her "and here's you're the Kouign amann (galette made flaky with high proportion of butter), I hope you enjoy you're meal" Jacques continued before putting Fox's plate down then left the couple to take the order of another couple "so how's your food?" Fox asked his girlfriend who was chewing on her food "oh it's amazing" Krystal commented after she swallowed some of her food. Fox used his fork to pick up his food and put it in his mouth "you were right it is good" Fox said as he swallowed his food then picked up some more of his food with his fork "hombre esta es la mejor comida que he comido(man this is the best meal I've ever eaten" Fox said in Spanish making Krystal look at him in confusion "was that Spanish?, wow it's a very lovely language" Krystal commented before taking a drink of her wine.

Fox cleaned his mouth with his napkin while eyeing the room wanting to make a escape plan just in case someone came in gunning for him, he also had to protect the other animals who were in the restaurant so he also looked for a good place to find cover in case there was a fire fight and it was a good thing he did cause a second later a group of apes walked in and their leader fired off his shotgun into the roof to get everyone's attention "good evening ladies and gentlemen tonight you will be our hostages for the night, no one do anything crazy cause if you do I will kill you" the leader ape told the group of animals who were sitting in there chairs in terror "oh fucking great, hey Krystal please tell me you brought your gun?" Fox whispered as he slowly pulled out his Walther P99 and hid it under the table "yeah I did" Krystal replied as she reached up her dress and unholstered her Glock 19 "Krystal I'm going to kiss you after this!" Fox whispered in relief that he had back up "promises promises Fox, oh I also have a flash bang in my purse" Krystal told her boyfriend who couldn't help but smile "on the count of three, one...two...,...three" with that Fox stood up and aimed his gun at the leader and pulled the trigger shooting the ape inbetween the eyes "oh fuck it's..."but the other ape was cut off cause Krystal put three rounds in his chest killing him. Krystal grabbed her flash bang and pulled out the pin then tossed it into the air blinding several apes who were shot by Fox and Krystal "everyone who doesn't want to die get down!" Fox yelled at the top of his voice after shooting a ape in the back as he tried to find cover. The restaurant patrons hit the floor without a second thought as the fire fight went on "Krystal I'll cover you get those people out" Fox shouted over the gun fire before picking up a AK-47 one of the apes had dropped and started to give his girlfriend and the restaurant patrons cover while they made they're went out the back "fuck do you know who that is Dave?, it's Fox fucking McCloud we are totally fucked" a ape said to his friend who was reloading his MP5 "fucking calm down Todd he's only one guy, die you mother fucker" Dave replied before getting up from where he was hiding and fired a few shots but soon fell on the ground and started to cough up blood cause Fox shot him in the throat "throw down your guns now and I promise I won't kill you" Fox shouted to the apes while he made sure to keep aim at where they were hiding. Mean while what was left of the ape gang were talking about what they should do cause they had lost a lot of their gang to Fox "oh man I think we should just give up there's no way in hell we can beat this guy" Todd said in a panicked voice before throwing his gun away and stood up with his hands up "I'm with Todd, if McCloud doesn't kill us the cops will" another ape commented tossing his gun and gave up. A minute later the rest of the apes gave up by getting on their knees and put their hands behind their heads "don't move or else" Krystal said after she came back "I called the police Fox their be here in a minute" the blue vixen continued as she aimed her gun at the apes.

Fox tied the apes hands wanting to make sure they didn't try anything till the police got there "Fox you've been hit" Krystal gasped pointing at the blood stain on the male fox's dinner jacket "it's only a small cut don't worry I'll be fine" Fox replied calmly just as the police showed up "is everyone ok?" A cop asked when he saw Fox and Krystal standing over the apes and several more apes lying dead around the restaurant "yeah some of these apes in medical attention" Fox told the cop as he tried to leave but was stopped by his girlfriend "so do you come on I'll take you to a EMT" Krystal snapped at her boyfriend who didn't argue with her. Outside there were about 50 cops and a few new crews "I have a hurt man here" Krystal said to one of the EMTs who was getting out of his truck "ok come with me sir please take off your jacket and shirt" the EMT told Fox as they got in the back of the EMT's truck. Fox did as he was told and took off his shirt and dinner jacket so the EMT could clean and dress his wound and once the EMT was done Fox went to fill out his police report. After an hour Fox and Krystal were done with they're reports they both left the restaurant.

Fox didn't say anything he was so angry at that gang for ruining his anniversary and his chance to ask Krystal to marry him "Fox are you ok?" The blue vixen asked noticing the look of anger in her boyfriend's eyes "no I'm pissed off that gang ruin our anniversary" Fox replied hitting the wheel with his fist "it's ok Fox" Krystal commented putting her paw on Fox's lap hoping to calm him down. It worked Fox sighed deeply and unmade his fist "Fox you have no idea how much fighting with you turned me on" Krystal cooed now moving her paw up the male's lap getting closer to his crotch, Fox didn't know how to reply he had never heard Krystal talk like and for a second he thought he meant of been dreaming "Krystal what are you doing?" Fox asked when the vixen put her paw right on top of his crotch "oh come now Fox I know I'm not the first girl to suck you're penis" the blue vixen said slyly as she unzipped Fox's pants and started to rub the cock making it hard. Fox was speechless at what was happening Krystal the girl he love with all his heart and soul was rubbing his penis "don't you think we should wait I mean I have to drive" Fox gasped trying to keep his eyes on the road but found it hard to do cause he wanted to look into Krystal's beautiful blue eyes as she rubbed his member "you can keep driving I want to do something special" Krystal replied before opening her mouth and slipped Fox's cock into it. Fox nearly lost control of the car when Krystal put his dick in her mouth, the vixen licked up and down the member taking in the taste "holy shit...that feels...unbelieveblely...good" Fox panted heavily trying not to lose control of the car and his mind. Krystal popped the cock out of her mouth and started to lick the tip making it ooze out pre cum "mmmmmmmmm" Krystal hummed before putting the cock back into her mouth, the blue vixen bopped up and down letting the cock hit the back of her throat "wow...you...sure know how...to...give...a great...blow...job" Fox grunted biting down on his lip as lust filled him "I'm glad your enjoying it" Krystal replied before going back to sucking her boyfriend's cock. After what seemed like hours Fox finally came firing load after load of his white hot cum into Krystal's mouth who tried to swallow it all but their was to much for her, so she let the rest of the cum hit her face "I better clean you off" Krystal cooed before licking Fox's cock again cleaning off the cum from the cock then put it back in the male's pants and zipped it back up. The vixen sat up while licking her lips cleaning off the cum that she hadn't swallowed "that was...freaking great, thank you Krystal" Fox said blushing really hard cause he still couldn't believe Krystal had just give him a blow job in his own car "your welcome Fox, but your going to have to pay me back when we get to my place" Krystal replied smiling devilishly at the male fox. Fox had to think about what the blue vixen had said and when he did his face turned from orange to red in a matter of seconds "oh you want me to give you a blow...blow job" Fox said in a high pitch voice as if he was a teenager still, as the thought cross his mind he couldn't help but smile a little "that's right McCloud and there's no way you're talking your way out of it" Krystal replied before kissing Fox on the cheek "who said I was going to" Fox said evilly before slipping his paw up Krystal's dress and rubbed her panties right where her clitoris was making the vixen yelp in surprise "oh Fox that's the spot" Krystal cooed sliding down the seat enjoying the fingering her boyfriend was giving her "hold on Fox I don't want to cum yet" Krystal said in a heavy pant pulling Fox's paw out of her panties and saw his fingers covered in her vaginal juices "ok I'll finish you off when we get back to your place hot stuff" Fox laughed as he cleaned his finger on his pants.

The couple's faces were crimson the whole way to Krystal's apartment, they couldn't believe they had just been playing with each other's most private areas. Fox's face was so red that drivers of other cars that were passing him were looking at him oddly "you look so cute when you blush" Krystal laughed covering her mouth with her paw "hahahaha my mom use to say that too when I was a kit, but I think you cute when you blush too" Fox replied taking Krystal paw in his own and kissed the top of it.

After another 25 more minutes the couple finally got to the vixen's apartment building and they were both very horny, so when they got inside Fox pinned Krystal to the wall of the elevator by grabbing her by the back of her legs and lifted her making sure she couldn't get away before kissing her as hard as he could, Krystal had no plans to escape she was happy right where she was "Fox you need to hit the fourth floor button" Krystal laughed as Fox kissed her neck. Who reached out trying to find the fourth floor button but couldn't find it right away, when he did Krystal giggled at how long it took him to find the button "what's so funny?" Fox asked as he bit the bottom part of the vixen's ear making her shiver at the contact "just...ahhhhhhh...the way...you...were...mmmmmmmm...was kind of...oooooh...funny" Krystal try to say but found it hard to do cause Fox was kissing the top of her breast. Fox thought about what his father would say if he saw him kissing Krystal's breast in a elevator where anyone could walk into, but it quickly left his mind when Krystal started to use her knee to rub his crotch making his cock grow hard "Fox the elevator stopping someone getting on" Krystal gasped pushing Fox on the chest making him let her down so she could fix her dress.

Right as Krystal got done fixing her dress a couple of teenage girls walked into the elevator, one was a blonde bunny who was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans and the other was a cat who's fur was black with white strips running down her face and was wearing a blue dress that was just above her knees "oh my god James is so cute I hope he asks me out at school tomorrow" the cat said in a high pitch voice as she hugged her backpack, soon the two girls noticed Fox and looked at each other unsure if he was really there "uh hi" Fox greeted waving at the girls who screamed in joy "what are you doing here?" The hare asked when she saw Fox and Krystal together wearing their very nice clothes "it's our one year anniversary and we went out for dinner" Fox replied holding Krystal close "your so lucky Krystal to have a stud like Fox" the cat told Krystal who's cheeks went red just like Fox did "oh Katey your bad" the hare told her friend pushing her gentling on the side "shut up May" Katey replied pushing her friend back. The rest of the elevator ride was full of questions and high pitch squeals when Fox answered them but luckily for Fox and Krystal the elevator got to the fourth floor and they got off.

The couple walked to the apartment in total silents mainly because they were embarrass by some of the questions the two teenage girls had asked then "here we are Fox" Krystal said flatly as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door "yeah" Fox replied knowing what he was going to do when he went into the apartment could never be taken back and it would change his relationship with Krystal forever. Fox followed the blue vixen inside and closed the door "Krystal if you don't want to do this you" but Krystal cut her boyfriend off by locking her lips with his "I want this Fox please can we have just one night together?" Krystal pleased looking deep into the male's fox's green eyes. Fox could never say no to Krystal he loved her to much and she knew that all to well "ok Krystal" was all Fox said before kicking off his shoes and picked Krystal up and carried the blue vixen to her bedroom.

In the room Fox gently put Krystal on the bed then took off his dinner jacket and his holster and dropped them on the floor "I love you Krystal" Fox said sweetly as he sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in for a loved filled kiss with the blue vixen who happily returned the kiss "I love you too Fox McCloud" Krystal cooed after she broke their kiss, she was so happy she could be with Fox that she was on the edge of crying "what's with the tears Krystal?, don't you want this" Fox asked when he saw tears running down the vixen's face "their tears of joy Fox, you dummy" Krystal cried as she cleaned her eyes with her palm and then kissed Fox on the cheek, Fox laid Krystal on her back and got on top of her but made sure he didn't put all his weight on her before kissing her lovingly "I never want to see you cry ever again pigeon" Fox told the vixen under him after finishing his kiss "thank you Fox, now if I remember right you owe me a blow job" Krystal said in a sexy voice before reaching up her dress and pulled off her panties then tossed them in Fox's face "oh yeah" the male fox replied as his eyes wided while he pulled the panties off his muzzle and looked at them in shock then looked at the vixen lying on the bed. Krystal turned on her stomach and looked back at Fox with a wicked smile on her muzzle "could you unzip me?" she asked sweetly enjoying the look on her boyfriend's face, Fox slowly unzipped the back of the vixen's dress getting to see more and more of her back. The zipper stopped just above Krystal's ass making Fox's heart beat hard against his chest and his breathing increased at a fast rate when he saw the top of Krystal's butt "like what you see?" The vixen asked when she saw Fox's chest breathing in and out at a fast paste. Krystal pushed Fox off her gently and got off the bed and pulled off her dress showing Fox her naked body "you have an amazing body, now get over here and let me show you just how much I love you" Fox said standing up and tossed Krystal on the bed making her giggle in joy. Fox kissed the vixen then moved down to her neck making her shiver but when Fox got to the top of Krystal's boob she let out a loud moan, Fox sucked on the nipple knowing it made the vixen more and more horny then went down to her stomach licking it in a circle before moving on to his main target Krystal's clitoris. The clitoris was hard and covered in vaginal juices and her vagina folds were parted just enough that Fox could see inside a little "please stop staring Fox" Krystal said covering her face with her paws "I'm going to do more then just stare Krystal" Fox replied before he started licking the folds making Krystal bite down on her lips "Fox...you...have no...idea...how long...I've...been...wanting...this" Krystal panted as Fox stuck his tongue inside her vagina, Fox pushed his tongue deep inside Krystal's pussy and pulled it out making it's owner scream in absolute pleasure. Then Fox did something that made Krystal bite down on her lip so hard it drew a little blood, he used his fingers to pull the vixen's vagina folds apart so he could lick the walls of her pussy and then started to lick her clitoris again making her jerk her legs in pleasure "oh god yes" the vixen screamed at the top of her voice. The young vixen's lust was driving her mad, she couldn't believe how good it felt to have her most private area licked and sucked on by Fox, a guy she had met over three years ago "oh Fox I'm about to cum" Krystal yelled tossing her head from side to side as she orgasmed all over Fox's face covering his muzzle in her juices "that...was...amazing...Fox, I...love...you...so...much" Krystal panted heavily before pulling Fox in for a kiss not caring his muzzle was soaked in her vaginal juices.

The fox couple laid together thinking about what Fox had just done "you know what pigeon?" Fox asked wrapping his arm around the vixen "what Foxy" Krystal answered lying her head on Fox's chest "I've never done that before, I'm glad you could be my first blow job" the male fox replied kissing the top of Krystal's head "that's good to hear, now I think it's time we have some fun" Krystal giggled before taking off Fox's clothes so that he was butt naked just like she was, then Krystal took Fox's penis in her paw and started to rub it slowly at first then speeded up making Fox moan telling the vixen she was doing a good job with her hand job "mmmmmmmmmm shit that's feels fucking great" Fox moaned before Krystal slipped the dick into her mouth and started humming loudly while at the same time she licked up and down on it making it's owner's body jerk. Krystal bopped her head up and down while using one of her paws to rub Fox's cock and her other paw to rub his balls knowing it made the male fox very happy. She then took the cock out of her mouth and licked the head before putting the dick back in her mouth.

After another 20 more minutes Fox was on the edge of cumming, he knew he was going to cum cause his cock and balls were burning with the need for release, so he put his paws on either side of Krystal's head and started bucking his hips so his dick would go deeper into the vixen's throat "fuck I'm so fucking clos...ahhhhhhhhhhh" Fox said but was cut off when he reached his breaking point and came into Krystal's mouth, the vixen swallowed as much of the white hot cum as she could but there was to much so she pulled the dick out and let the rest soak her face and muzzle "shit how did you learn to do that?" Fox asked the vixen who laid next to him "hehehe me and Kat took some classes last year" Krystal giggled before kissing Fox on the chest "you and Kat took classes on how to give blow jobs?, hahahahaha hahahaha that's freaking funny" Fox laughed before rolling on top of Krystal catching her totally off guard" you ready for this pigeon?" Fox asked as he lined his penis up with the vixen's vagina making her moan when Fox's penis pushed her vaginal folds apart "yes I am now shut up and put it in" Krystal moaned before feeling a sharpe pain shoot all throughout her body as Fox pushed his dick into her "shit Krystal your pussy is really fucking tight" Fox groaned as he slowly pulled his dick out and then pushed it back in "please Fox go faster" the vixen panted before her boyfriend started to buck his hips a little faster making Krystal's boobs bop up and down. Fox bent over and started to suck on the vixen's nipple making her moan even louder then she was before "uh...uh...uh...I love...you...Krystal" Fox panted as he bucked his hips sending ripples across the vixen's body "I...love...you too...Fox" Krystal replied inbetween Fox's humps unable to speak correctly.

Without missing a beat Krystal flipped Fox on his back and continue humping him "damn your good" Fox laughed putting his paws on Krystal's hips so he could go deeper into the vixen "hehehe...you...think...so" Krystal said in a heavy pant as she moved her hips faster. The feeling of the throbbing cock inside her was the greatest feeling Krystal had ever felt, it was pushing up against the opening of her womb and was driving her mad with lust. Fox cupped both of Krystal's boobs they were so soft and they belonged to the vixen he loved "god your boobs are fucking amazing" Fox said happily as he squeezed them making Krystal groan in pleasure "hey pigeon I'm going to cum, I really should pull out" Fox panted as he started to lift Krystal off his cock but was stopped "I want you're cum" Krystal moaned pushing down on Fox's cock making the member fire it's load into her womb. After Fox had emptied his loads Krystal popped the cock out of her pussy and laid on top of Fox's sweat soaked body "Krystal I really should of pulled out I really don't want get you pregnant" Fox said hugging the vixen's body "if I do get pregnant Fox you're make a wonderful father" Krystal replied in a giggle before kissing Fox on the lips and then grabbed the blanket that had been knocked off the bed and covered herself and her boyfriend with it "you really think so?" Fox asked the vixen but she didn't answer cause she was falling asleep on top of him "yeah your right I would be a great dad" Fox answered himself before remembered the ring in his jacket pocket, he carefully got Krystal off of him then leaned over the bed to where his jacket had been lying and reached into the pocket "hey Krystal I want to ask you something" Fox said making the vixen open her blue eyes "what is it Fox?" Krystal asked opening her eyes half way. Fox took a deep breath getting himself ready "Krystal will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the small box and showed Krystal the engagement ring, Krystal couldn't believe what she was looking at the ring had a navy blue gem on it that had been perfectly cut "oh my god of course I'll marry you Fox!" the vixen replied as tears of joy ran down her face. Fox put the engagement ring on Krystal's finger and after sharing a joyful kiss the happy couple fell asleep in each others arms.

I really hope you guys enjoyed the story I worked really hard on it, so please leave comments and reviews cause I really want to know what you think.


End file.
